sketchian_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Fyrum
Fyrum is a character from Planet Chronia. Background Early life Fyrum was birthed from a fiery cataclysm during the youth of Chronia; a spark of the Infinite Inferno set ablaze. Without sentience, it destroyed anything with a fire that could not discern good from evil. However, he was given sentience one day when the Inferno was trapped in a seemingly heat-resistant body and locked in with an ice spell bonded to the spirit's shoulder. From that point on, he called himself "Fyrum" and took solitude at a high peak. The Hands of Time During the events of the time-hoppers showing up, he was driven off the peak by a Kirizu in a white suit. When he met Zakonu, he mistook the hero for his culprit in a blind rage. After getting some sense beaten into him, he allied with Zakonu's ragtag team. During that time, he learned how to turn his fiery rage into flaming passion as he met Ehsu and fell in love with her over the time they spent together. According to Chronian history, Fyrum and Ehsu kept the natural balance on Chronia's surface during the years after Zakonu and Hartschia's arrival. Personality Positive Traits * Very adventurous. * Seemingly coolheaded when he needs to be. * Absolutely loving toward Ehsu. Negative Traits * Always seems to have a powerful, yet uncontrollable rage. * Does not understand social customs as well as the others. * Very insecure about his shortcomings. Powers and Abilities * Has immense power over and resistance to flames and heat. * Has minor power over and resistance to ice and cold. * Can seperate his spirit from his "physical body" and access certain areas. * Can tap into the Infinite Inferno for brief periods of time. * PASSIVE: Soul Floater (Upon being KO'd, Fyrum becomes a spirit and is able to revive others.) * HYPER MODE: Infinite Inferno (Fyrum taps into the Inferno, trapping opponents in burning and freezing prisons which eat away at their HP.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Armor: White-Hot Armor * Gauntlet 1: Gauntlet of the Inferno * Gauntlet 2: Gauntlet of the Glacier Weapons * Sword: Eternal Torch Physical Appearance In physical form, Fyrum has golden-yellow hair, red and blue hairbands, green eyes, and tattoos below his eyes resembling fire and ice. His armor is white with orange and yellow, and he has red and blue pauldrons on his shoulders. He wears two gauntlets which are merged with the armor, as well as an "armor skirt", shinguards and boots with fire and ice patterns. In spirit form, Fyrum has a reddish-orange flame body, yellow eyes, and a right arm which is ice-blue. His right shoulder has an ice shard lodged in it, keeping the Ice Spell within him. Merits * Helped Zakonu keep Chronia's future from being rewritten. * Once mastered the Infinite Inferno. * Foresaw the prosperity of spirits in Chronia. Trivia * Fyrum is one of the only Fire/Ice-type characters to exist in the Sketchian Multiverse. * Fyrum is only playable through a code within The Hands of Time #1-8. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from U16 Category:Characters from Planet Chronia Category:Fire Element Category:Ice Element